The present disclosure relates to a method of recovering errors of an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, a method of processing error of an image forming apparatus, for overcoming a problem even if a developer or a service engineer of the image forming apparatus does not visit a place where the problem occurs.
An image forming apparatus outputs a document written by an external apparatus, such as a computer to printing paper, and receives a document written by a computer application program and performs a printing operation according to a set printing condition.
When error occurs during a printing operation, a user may search for a reason for the error in order to address the issue. For example, when the error that occurs during the printing operation is a simple error, such as a paper jam or an empty toner, the problem may be overcome by a user. However, when the error is a defective equipment, such as driver error of an image forming apparatus, the user has a difficulty in searching for a reason for the error. Even if the user discovers the reason for the error, the user cannot know how to address the issue.
In this case, the user may request a service center of an image forming apparatus to address the issue. Upon receiving a service request from the user, the service center may ask the user the type of error and system environments of an image forming apparatus or a computer in order to recognize the problem. However, when the user has insufficient knowledge about the error, the service center has a problem in that the service center cannot address the issue. In this case, a service engineer visits the corresponding place, checks a computer, an image forming apparatus, and the like, recognizes a problem, and attempts to address the issue.
In this case, the service engineer needs to directly visit the corresponding place in order to recognize and address the issue and, thus, much time and costs may be consumed.
Therefore, a need exists for an image forming apparatus and a method for recovering errors of the image forming apparatus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.